


Merriment Loves Company

by misura



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Multi, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: In which Arthur has something built, and people come.





	Merriment Loves Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).



Seeing as how Vortigern'd gone and built himself a tower, Arthur rather felt that his own building demands were downright modest. No need for slaves or barges full of material, either, meaning the taxes could all be used for the purpose with which they had been collected, nice and proper.

"You can't be serious," Bedivere said.

Honestly, there was just no pleasing some people. "Afraid I am, Bed," he said. "But not to worry, if you're feeling incapable, that's that. We'll count you out of it, and no hard feelings, pun very much intended."

Bill snickered. Arthur had high hopes for Bill. A couple of them even involved goosefat - but business before pleasure, of course.

Bedivere glowered. "I swore an oath."

If there'd been any part in said oath involving showing up for a bit of fun and sex magic, it was news to Arthur, but then, with all the 'thou's and 'thee's and 'shallst's, and 'dost's, how would he know?

Alas, the things people missed out on by way of not having gotten themselves a proper education.

"You do you, Bed," he said. "And I'm sure I speak for everyone in the room when I say that whatever it is you do, we'll all still respect you as much in the morning as we do this very moment."

Percival'd already gotten his pants off. Good lad, Percival.

 

 _"What'd you go and want a round bed for, then,"_ the carpenter'd asked, failing to tack on a 'sire' or even a 'my lord' by way of Arthur having opted to leave all that at the palace for the moment.

He'd shrugged and replied, _"The wife quite fancies having one. Seems it's all the rage overseas,"_ which was several lies in one, the first of which might've gotten him in some serious trouble.

Arthur didn't think she'd do anything too permanent to him, what with his being the born king and thus the only game in town, but even so. Women had their ways of making men pay, when they crossed a line.

The carpenter'd quoted a number.

Arthur'd laughed to show he did appreciate a good joke and quoted him a considerably lower one.

They'd banged on for a bit after that, but in the end, they'd settled on a price and now here they were, one round bed, one Mage, one king, and a bunch of people with the sort of education that let you know when you were obliged to show up and take one for the team, as well as a few who'd shown up just because.

"Not getting cold feet, are we?" he asked.

"You can keep on your socks," she said, which was good advice any which way you looked at it, provided you were the type of fellow to worry about cold feet. (Bedivere'd taken his off, Arthur noticed: good for him.) "Well?"

No socks on her anywhere, either. It made a man appreciate the finer things in life, really, it did - such as the fact that he was, in fact, alive, and here, and about to do his bit to ensure that all of England's mages would be able to power their spells or some such thing. Arthur didn't think he could be blamed overmuch for getting hung up on the how and somewhat neglecting the why, and anyway, it didn't take having had a posh education to know that when a lady who'd saved your life asked you for a favor, the only questions to be asked were when and how many, rather than why.

"Not wanting to save the best for last, then?"

Her lips curled. Someone should go and kiss that mouth, stat. "How would you know I'm not?"

"Good point," Arthur said. He'd have to do a bit of investigating, after, he supposed. Maybe set up a points system, based on personal experience and professional observation.

"Do you want me to come back later, when you're done thinking?" she asked, and all right, fair enough.

Time to get down to business. It'd be a pleasure, Arthur knew. As all proper business was.

 

A good time had been had by all, Arthur judged, after. Moreso by some than by others, possibly. Still, a win was a win, and it was a small-minded man who quibbled over details - or size.

"Not bad, for a first time," Bill said, stretching. "Again next month?"

Arthur opened his mouth to say that actually, not to rain on anyone's parade, but as far as he was concerned, this'd been a one time thing. If people wanted to have themselves another get-together, grand, and he'd be happy to lend them a bed, but that was it.

Well, he might show up invited, or even uninvited. That was as far as he'd go, though.

"One week," the Mage said. "Then two. Then a month."

Bill nodded, as if this was perfectly reasonable and expected. "I'll make sure to be there."

Arthur was beginning to feel honest-to-God inadequate, but happily, Bill chose that moment to slump down and start snoring, which made him feel worlds better.

Possibly, that had been the point, and Bill was only faking it - his snores had that certain quality, but Arthur reckoned he'd take what he could get, including but not limited to weekly group sex.


End file.
